Devil Like Me
by LSnow
Summary: After a thousand years, it's easy to believe that you've seen everything. But Eric is about to find out he hasn't... and with this unexpected creature comes unexpected surprises. She may just be the death of him. *AU with some SVM background.*
1. Chapter 1

I stood on my deck, leaning against the wooden railing and savoring the feel of the night around me. It had been too long since I had been home and able to relax, and I fully planned on turning off all of my phones and computers as soon as I went back inside. The people I was closest to had other ways of contacting me in case of emergencies, and I had no interest in speaking to anyone else- at least for a few days. My employers had promised me a break, but nothing was ever irrevocable in my business. Therefore, shutting myself away from the world was probably the only way I was going to get some peace.

Shaking myself out of my thoughts, I straightened and stretched, turning to go inside... and I froze. I was not alone. The warm breeze was causing everything in my yard to sway, creating moving shadows everywhere I looked, but I knew it was not my imagination. Something very powerful and very dangerous was roaming the night; and I knew without a doubt that it was roaming in my direction. A quick scan around my moonlit yard revealed nothing, but still every human instinct I had screamed at me to run, run inside my house and lock the door- but then it was too late. I felt a cold hand close around my throat and push me up against the side of my house, forcing the air from my lungs. It quickly became apparent that the hand was not choking me, however, merely holding me in place, and I had a few seconds to catch my breath while I took in the face of my attacker.

Piercing blue eyes stared out at me from a face that was somehow both incredibly masculine and undeniably beautiful. But it wasn't his eyes or his features that held my attention- it was his fangs. The beginnings of lust replaced my earlier caution and fear, but I quickly clamped down on it. Now was not the time.

"Eric Northman- I must say, they don't quite do you justice," I smirked at him, which seemed to completely throw him off guard. I understood. My complete lack of fear and/or fangirl-ish awe probably would have confused me too, had the roles been reversed.

His hand left my throat as he drew back, studying me. He was quite obviously unafraid that I would escape, which was also understandable. Humans aren't exactly known for their speed, strength, or cunning. I briefly contemplated waiting for him to say something, but being that he might simply decide not to and eat me, I thought it was best to continue.

"I understand that you're hungry and have absolutely no reason to listen to me, but if you would- just taste me first." He raised an eyebrow as his eyes swept up and down my body. "You won't be disappointed."

Almost immediately I felt a pressure on my mind, and it was all I could do not to roll my eyes.

"Glamour doesn't work on me," I informed him, and I could feel his mild surprise. I offered him my wrist.

"Just taste," I said, my voice somewhere between imploring and challenging. His long fingers wrapped around my forearm as he looked at me again.

"You know I have already had fae blood. If you think to impress me with yours, you shall be the one disappointed- and very shortly dead," he said, his eyes flashing. I laughed and shook my head.

"I know you don't have respect for humans, but I'm not an idiot. If I had fae blood, you would only be inclined to drain me faster. Now drink, Viking, and you will understand." I knew the command would not sit well with him, but I also knew he would not refuse my blood just to spite me. I was right. My pulse jumped up as he pressed his body against me and lifted my wrist to his mouth with vampire speed, and I could tell that he heard it by the slight curve of his lips against my skin. I was slightly surprised that he was taking me up on my offer- or challenge, however he saw it- but I guess after more than a thousand years, things (or people) that surprise you must get... My thought process was cut short by the sensation of his fangs piercing my skin. I sucked in my breath at the pain, but made no noise- it was not the worst I had experienced, not by a long shot. Plus I couldn't help but be distracted by his body pressed against mine- especially as I became aware that I was not the only one turned on by blood.

I banished the hundreds of quickly forming fantasies as I felt him reach the point where my blood showed him what I wanted him to see. Even if I hadn't felt it, the moment would have been easy to spot; he froze, his mouth still attached to my wrist as his eyes flew open. I couldn't help but feel a little smug as he withdrew his fangs from my flesh and stared at me. I stared back at him, challenging him. In response, his eyes were no longer flashing, they were burning- twin whirlwinds of blue flame that searched my face for something I knew he would not find.

"What are you?" If not for the intensity in his voice, I would have laughed- how many True Blood fans were sick of THAT question? Instead I grinned, finally displaying my mouth full of razor sharp teeth.

"I can tell you what I'm not," I began, as I felt my power flow out from my center and flood my body. Before he could react to my teeth or my words, I put my hands on his chest and pushed- effectively sending him reeling backwards.

"And I am not human."


	2. Chapter 2

I had no idea what had made me push him. I didn't know how strong or fast he was compared to me, and I certainly did not want to find out. I sent a quick prayer to the gods that his curiosity would overcome his rage, and spoke quickly.

"My kind has no name." He was on his feet and close to me again by the time the sentence had left my mouth, his hands on either side of my head and his face inches from mine. The vampire speed was definitely something I was not used to. I could feel the rage pouring off of him in waves, but it lessened some as my words sunk in.

"'Your kind'? How many of you are there? And _what are you_?" His voice lowered to a growl that dove straight from my ears to somewhere much, much lower. Vampires and I seemed to have that in common. Danger, death, blood, fighting- they were all somehow very closely tied in to sex. I did my best to ignore the fact that a very pissed off sex god of a 1,000 year old vampire satisfied every single one of triggers.

"Like I said, we have no name for what we are- and we're not even remotely the same. Our powers can differ from seeing ghosts to reading minds to this." I punctuated my point by showing my teeth again and running a sharpened fingernail along the under side of his arm. He gave no outward reaction but I could feel some of his left over rage transferring into lust- for my body and my blood. Shit. I don't know how far into my explanation I was going to get if he kept that up.

"There are no more than a couple hundred of us living right now- I don't know how many there are altogether," I admitted. "We run in units of five or six, usually, and don't often make contact with one another outside those units."

"I see. What else can you do?" he asked, becoming increasingly less hostile as we spoke. I considered for a moment, and then decided I wanted to be honest with him. I had no idea why, but I did.

"Well, besides the obvious, I can read emotions- in short, I'm an actual empath. So this whole desiring my blood and my body this has got to stop, because I crave sex and blood enough on my own time without you making it worse." I felt immediate shock followed by amusement, but if anything, the lust got worse. Great. "I also have heightened senses- not quite like yours, but almost the same. On top of the regular senses I can also sense energy. And I'm immune to just about any kind of mental or psychic attack, hence the reason I'm not glamoured right now. I think that's just about it. Any other questions?"

At that, he looked away from me, as if struggling with something; and the lust did begin to fade. His sudden mood change surprised me, and I waited for him to explain.

"What did I see?" he asked, his voice soft and low. He looked back at me, his face finally showing some of the turmoil I knew he was feeling. "What did your blood show me?"

I felt my teeth and claws begin to retract as his mood and his question sobered me.

"You saw my memories," I explained, my voice softening to match his. "You saw flashes of everything I've been through." Disbelief washed over me as he straightened, the resentment beginning to return.

"Do not lie to me. I saw things that had happened long before_ I_ was born. What did I see?" he demanded, glaring down at me from his full height. I buried my own animosity that had risen to meet his, and answered as calmly as I could.

"I am not lying. The power that I have comes from my soul- a soul that has been reincarnated since the beginning of civilization. My body may be young, but in years lived, I am almost eight times your age, Viking. When the gods made my kind, they broke the mold. No more of us can be created- so we must be sent back. Always," I said, my chin lifting defiantly. It was a fate that I had long ago accepted and learned to enjoy- much more so than any of the others in my unit. I saw our version of immortality as a blessing- no matter that an entire religion saw it as a curse.

The hostility was gone again, and the dominating emotion I felt from him was something akin to awe accented by confusion- better than rage, at least. He was looking at me again, in a way that made me feel like he was trying to look _through_ me- it was all I could do not to squirm from the intensity. I had to break his gaze and the silence- it wasn't awkward, but it was heavy, as if waiting for something to happen.

"Now that you're done being angry, would you like to sit down and have a drink?" I asked, half way surprised at the words coming out of my mouth. Here I was, inviting an actual vampire to sit down and have a drink... uh oh. I realized what he must be thinking as I felt the wave of lust, and his gaze immediately switched from trying to see through me to trying to see through my clothes. I rolled my eyes, exasperated.

"Not a drink from me! I have real blood in the house," I explained. He quirked his eyebrow at me again, half amused and half excited.

"You drink blood?" he asked me. "Or do you often entertain hungry vampires at your house?" I laughed, pleased that he was relaxing enough to joke.

"Actually, I do drink blood. I'm just not on such a strict diet as you all are. So I get to enjoy blood AND chocolate." I grinned up at him before I moved away from the wall, our bodies brushing together as I walked towards the door. "Do you have a preference?" I looked back at him, my hand on the door knob. He shook his head.

"Not particularly. I'm sure you know as well as I do that unless they contain something... more, the blood types don't differ in taste enough to matter," he said, sinking gracefully into one of my deck chairs. "So- surprise me." I turned to back to the door and walked inside, a little relieved that he was not trying to follow. As intrigued as I was by him, I was not about to invite him in. Not just yet, anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

As I waited for the blood to heat up in the microwave, I took a minute to try and clear my head. Having a wall between Eric (should I be calling him Mr. Northman? I had no idea) and I did wonders for that process. I no longer felt as though I needed to be in my fight or flight mode, so instead of adrenaline crowding my brain, I started forming questions. If the books and the TV show were to be believed, Eric lived in Louisiana; mostly unbeknownst to the human occupants. Only those involved in the supernatural world knew what was true and what wasn't. For example, bits and pieces of Charlaine Harris' and Anne Rice's work were true enough- just as Stephanie Meyer's work was clearly a load of crap. Either way, southern France was a long way from Louisiana and Eric's normal responsibilities. I peeked out of my kitchen window, hoping Eric wasn't looking back. What in the world was he doing here?

The beeping of the microwave brought me out of my thoughts and back to reality. I shook the bottle to make sure they were evenly heated and poured it into two wineglasses. I don't know what it was, but to me, there was just something a little bit crude about drinking blood from a bottle, especially when company was involved. As I made my way outside, it occurred to me that I could just ask Eric what he was doing here. I had answered his questions to the best of my ability, and from what I understood, vampires based most of their dealings around trades and favors. His eyes caught mine as I approached, handing him his glass and sitting in the chair next to him.

"So," I began, taking a sip of my drink, "what brings you to Cavaillon? I understand that you're currently residing in Louisiana." I waited while he drank, unsure as to whether or not he would answer. To my delight, he did.

"I'm just... passing through, at the moment. A friend of mine called in a favor, and I am here answering her call," he replied. I could tell he was choosing his words carefully, but I knew better than to push it. Some things are just not meant to be shared- especially with people (or species) you just encountered less than a half hour ago.

"I see. Well, I hope you have the time to enjoy France. It's beautiful here. There's nowhere else I would rather live," I said, looking out over fields that led up to my backyard. I couldn't help but gush a little. Living in France had been a dream of mine since I was a little girl, and the allure of it still took my breath away from time to time. When I glanced back, Eric was smiling at me over his wine glass, and I could feel his amusement at my enthusiasm. Without realizing it, I smiled back at him. Well, I'll be damned. A vampire with a contagious smile.

"No matter what my business, France always manages to enchant me. I have no reason to believe this time will be any different. However, I've been far less interested in the country side than I am by those who inhabit it." His smile melted into a smirk as his eyes swept up and down my body again, leaving me feeling a little warmer than usual. "Tell me about yourself."

To say I was taken aback by his request (command?) would be an understatement. I raised my eyebrow at him, mirroring his earlier expression of disbelief.

"Do you really want to know about me? Or my power?" I asked, letting him know I wasn't offended either way by keeping a small smile on my lips.

"Is there a difference?" My smile disappeared as I tried to understand what he meant. But before I could really process, he was already moving on.

"For example, how does a seemingly human woman acquire some of the purest blood I have tasted in a long time?" He underscored his point by taking a drink from his glass, which clinked against his fangs. I knew he could retract his fangs at any time, but he either enjoyed having them out or knew what kind of effect they had on me. I was leaning towards both.

"My job provides me with certain luxuries," I answered smoothly, keeping my eyes locked with his. It was not a lie, but I knew he would not be satisfied with my vague answer.

"Oh? Where do you work, Miss..." he paused, his brow furrowed. "What is your name?" I could feel his bewilderment that I had somehow ended up with the advantage in the name game, but I wasn't all that surprised. As important as names are to me, I don't often ask the name of my food; and I assumed that it wasn't a habit of Eric's either.

"Mr. Northman, you may call me Rae. All my friends do. And where I work is not any more of your business than your real reason for being in France is mine." I was probably happier than I should have been about the fact that I could shock and surprise him, but it wasn't often that I could be completely frank with someone- and for some reason, I felt I could be with Eric. I guess I was banking on the fact that Charlaine Harris had not only gotten his name and home state right, but his personality. So far, she seemed to be just about on mark.

"Understood. But if we are to be friends, then you must call me Eric," he said, his mouth twisting into a smirk as he met my eyes again. Oh, damn. When he looked at me like that, I forgot why people associated heat with the color red. Because the fire I was feeling wasn't red at all. It was pure blue.

Eric and I had been talking for hours. I had no idea how long, exactly, but I knew that I had refilled our glasses twice, and the remnants of our third drinks had long gone cold. We had talked about everything from annoyances of forensic science to our favorite past eras, and more. And we would have gone on talking longer, I was sure, but it seemed that time had run out on us.

"Dawn approaches. I must be going," he explained as he rose from the chair and stretched. I stood as well and averted my eyes, afraid I might just ask him to come back the next night if I caught sight of him stretching and flexing like that. Some things in life were just completely unfair. Eric's body definitely fell under that category. I felt his amusement wash over me as if he knew what I was thinking- and considering all the innuendos and smoldering glances that had been exchanged, he probably did.

"Well, thank you for not killing me and all that. You certainly made the first night of my break an interesting one," I said as I looked back toward him, an impish grin on my face. Before I could blink, he was inches from me instead of feet, his hand curling around the nape of my neck.

"The unexpected pleasure was all mine, Rae." The smile I had been wearing dropped from my face as I inhaled quickly. I closed my eyes as I shivered, hoping to shut out some of the intensity that was so clear in his eyes and in his voice. Whether he took that as an invitation or he was planning on doing it anyway, I don't know- all I know is that my knees nearly buckled at the feel of his cool lips on mine, at the brief slide of his tongue against the seam of my mouth- and before I could react, he was gone.

My hand gripped the side of the table as I adjusted to the sudden weakness of my body, now that he was no longer holding me in place.

"Jesus christ almighty," I breathed, falling back into a chair and pressing my palms to my eyes. "What a night." I hadn't used the name of the Christian deity in a long time, considering I didn't believe in that particular religion- despite the fact that I had been raised that way this lifetime. But this situation definitely called for a little something extra. I had never, EVER experienced chemistry like that- and just in case I might think I had been imagining it, my brain immediately recalled Eric pressing me up against the side of the wall, Eric drinking from the wineglass, Eric laughing, Eric _smoldering_... oh, CHRIST.

"Okay, time for one of Calix's magic pills," I muttered, finally regaining full control of my limbs and getting up from the chair. As I made my way inside my house, annoyance overtook any left over breathlessness- although it did nothing to help my currently dancing libido.

What is wrong with me? It was just a damn kiss! A kiss from a vampire that is good looking enough for ten vampires, but still just a kiss! Get it together, Rae, or you'll never enjoy your time off.

My thoughts continued to whirr in that general manner as I descended into my basement and towards my bedroom. Although sunlight wasn't actually dangerous to me, my eyes were highly sensitive, and having a light tight bedroom was the only way I could sleep past sunrise.

And after my long night, I was eager to do just that. It wasn't long before I was stripped down to my underwear and had taken care of the rest of my mundane night time needs. I never understood why people slept in clothes; I felt restricted in anything more than a pair of panties. As I climbed into my king sized bed, I took a small brown pill that my friend Calix had put together especially for me. I wasn't a huge fan of modern day medicine with all of its addictive properties and side effects, so having a friend that was really, really good with plants definitely came in handy. I knew that I was going to have a hard time getting to sleep tonight, so I just decided to skip the struggle and go straight to the solution.

I double checked to make sure my door was tightly closed- a habit from childhood- and snuggled deep down under my silk sheets and comforter. Within minutes, I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I watched with no small amount of pleasure as Rae steadied herself against the table, finally falling into one of the chairs. Having tasted her blood, I could feel the sheer want that was consuming her, and it was all I could do not to fly back down and take her right then, on that deck. In fact, it had considerably less to do with my self control than the imminent sunrise- so I contented myself by waiting until she went inside to find a place to go to ground. It would have been incredibly convenient if the books had been true and I could track her wherever she went; but the most I would get out of her would be strong emotions. I deemed that insufficient but tolerable, and I was glad it leveled the playing field somewhat. There would be no real hiding with this one, not when she could feel what I was feeling whenever she wished.

Not that I really want to, I thought, swiftly burying myself in the ground. What would be the point? I had no fear of scaring her away, nor any reason to manipulate her. I wanted her, that was for sure; she was beautiful, and her blood exquisite. But she wanted me too, and I was content to let things simply happen with this one- for now.

I decided I would not leave France without seeing her again, and then death overtook me.

I rose the next night and took to the air, barely bothering to brush the dirt out of my hair and clothes. Flying generally did the job for me, and I had at least an hour's flight ahead of me to Lyon. Diana had been expecting me last night, and I could imagine that she was not thrilled that I was late, to put it mildly. That, however, did not bother me. I was older than the French vampire, and was merely answering her call to return a favor she had done me a few centuries back. As my child Gwen was so fond of saying- she would get over it.

The modern saying turned my thoughts back to Rae. It was unbelievable that I had gone one thousand years without knowing of her kind. I prided myself on being observant, as most vampires do, and yet this entire race had somehow gone unnoticed by me and every one I had talked to. They were either highly independent and highly secretive- more so than any other supernaturals I had encountered- or those who did know of them never spoke of them. The answer was likely some of both. Yet if that was the case, why then had Rae been so open with me?

The question continued to bother me even as I landed on Diana's roof, but I shoved it to the back of my mind. The last thing I wanted to do is expose Rae and her kin to Diana. I personally had no need for them, nor any desire to seek them out, but I was sure that Diana would find a way to start a war with these people. And just from the hints that Rae had given me, that was not something that would end well for either side.

The roof guards let me in without question- I assumed that they had been told what to expect. I did not bother with human movements as Diana owned the top few floors of the building, and so found myself in a room with her within seconds. She had her back to me, and was twisting her long blonde hair into a bun.

"Eric, dear, how nice of you to finally join us," she said, her deceptively sweet voice layered with angry undertones.

"Diana," I replied, nodding as she turned to face me. She paused, as if waiting for me to say something more, but I did not indulge her.

"You are late," she prompted, her brown eyes flashing.

"Yes," I replied, meeting her gaze easily. "Since you refused to tell me what exactly you needed me for, I did not know my presence was required so... urgently."

She raised her lip in a snarl, showing her fangs. I immediately matched her face, a low growl rumbling deep in my chest as I took a step toward her. Diana paled and retracted her fangs, backing up a step.

"Just because I am here at your behest does not mean you control me, Diana. Do not make that mistake again," I said, my voice low. I retracted my fangs as well and returned to my place leaning against the wall. "Now, I believe you were going to explain to me why I am here?" She nodded briskly, clearly angry that I had put her in her place.

"Come with me. I'll show you."

I followed her back the way I had come, up to the top floor of the building. My curiosity had been peaked, for there was generally no one on this floor. It was meant as a barrier between the roof and the actual business that went on in the building- or so I had thought.

"The reason I asked you here, Eric, is that I need something valuable to me- and to others- protected, at least until permanent arrangements are made. Your skill as a fighter is legendary, and since you owed me a favor, I assumed you would be up to the task." As Diana finished speaking, she stopped in front of a door that looked and smelled like it had been recently reinforced with iron. I could hear something moving around inside the room, but it had been soundproofed so any sound I caught was muffled.

"So what am I protecting?" I questioned. As much as I appreciated a flair for drama, dragging this situation out would be nothing short of irritating. I had no desire to be around Diana longer than I had to be.

"You are about to see the girl you will be protecting until further notice," Diana said, and opened the door.

I stepped into a dark room with what looked like a one way mirror taking up almost the entire opposite wall. On the other side of that mirror sat a human girl, probably in her late twenties. I took in her cheaply dyed blonde hair, heavy make up, and too-tight clothes in one disgusted glance.

"Diana, my dear, you cannot be serious," I said as I turned to look at her.

"Believe it or not, Northman, she is valuable. She cannot stand us, or any other supernatural creature, but she is worth the trouble." Diana's eyes were almost glowing with excitement as she looked at the girl, who by this time had stood and began to move toward us. I quirked an eyebrow, still unable to believe what she was saying.

"Eric, she can pinpoint the exact location of every supernatural creature within miles of here," Diana explained, turning to face me. "Vampires included." And then I understood.

"With her, I can find the resting place of anyone. No creature will be able to hide- not even during the day." I was barely listening to Diana, my mind already moving to every possible use this girl could have for our race- or more importantly, for me. We were both interrupted, however, by the girl pounding viciously on the glass.

"I can feel you there, you blood sucking fucks! Let me the fuck out of here! I'm gonna hunt you down and kill every last one of you, and all your creepy friends too!" she shrieked, her face contorted and rapidly turning red.

"Oh now that's attractive," I commented, looking back at Diana. The side of her mouth was twitching, and in a second, I realized why.

"I'm sure you understand why we keep her locked up. But she's your problem now, Northman." I glared at her stonily until she swallowed her laugh.

"Well, now that you've seen her, there's one last thing we have to discuss," she said, gesturing that we should go back to her office. I was glad when the door closed on the girl's screaming- her voice would have been irritating to the human ear.

Once back in her office, I folded myself into one of Diana's chairs and waited for her to begin. I wondered what could possibly have her looking so serious when it was clear that she had every opportunity to gloat over my new 'problem'. She sat down across from me, apparently trying to decide how to begin.

"Obviously, I have tried to keep her existence as quiet as possible. But as you know, it is only a matter of time until someone talks. Most other vampires I'm not worried about; you can handle the majority of them, as well as any other supernatural creature." I nodded, both agreeing and acknowledging the compliment. "But there is something that does worry me. There is a creature, here in France, that specializes in finding and killing people- generally for the government." It was here I interrupted her.

"The human government? What could we possibly have to fear from them?" I questioned, centuries of confidence coloring my tone.

"Ironically enough for you, Northman, she calls herself the Valkyrie. And make no mistake, she is lethal. She works for a very secretive sector of the government that knows about the supernatural world and seeks to 'keep the balance'- and so far, she has killed everyone that they have sent her after. She is the biggest reason I called in your favor. I'd much rather lose you than one of my own." I shrugged off Diana's last comment, knowing that I would have done the same thing in her position. Instead I focused on processing the information she had just given me. The government in the United States had a similar sector, which dealt with the problems that had grown as the human population and forensic science had. But for the most part, they left us to ourselves. They knew better, and did not have an enforcer like this... Valkyrie. A smile flickered over my lips unbidden. The irony was simply too much.

"Why do you tolerate this intrusion from the humans? What is this Valkyrie, that the entirety of the French supernatural community fears her?" I asked, unable to comprehend. There were only a few things that a vampire would ever fear, and I couldn't imagine any of them aligning themselves with the humans.

Diana clenched the arms of her chair and made a face that I could only describe as rage-filled, her fangs lengthening just a small amount. I allowed it, knowing her anger was not directed at me.

"Trust me, if we could find them, they would be dead," she snarled. "But we can't. None of us. Faerie, shifter, even vampire... all have tried and failed. As for the Valkyrie, we believe she is a new breed of shifter. No one knows for sure because no one who sees her up close lives to talk about it. And she is not alone. She is sometimes joined by what we think is a very powerful sorcerer. We also assume they are lovers because she's even more vicious when he is around, presumably to protect his identity as well as her own. We haven't been able to find him either. These people might as well be ghosts." The anger turned to disgust as she relaxed back into her chair, her fangs beginning to retract. "And before you say anything- yes, a shifter. Not a normal shifter, otherwise she wouldn't be a match for any of us. But it's the best idea we have."

"So you think this Valkyrie is going to come after your new toy?" I had decided to accept the majority of what Diana was telling me, for lack of any other information.

"Yes, I'm almost sure of it. Lara certainly... disrupts the balance of things. And the only kind of chaos the Valkyrie seems to enjoy is the kind she causes," Diana replied bitterly, looking away from me. I simultaneously saw where this conversation was headed and realized I did not want to go there, especially not with Diana.

"Well, this has certainly been... enlightening, Diana, but is there anything else that requires my presence?" I asked, leaning forward in my chair. She turned her attention back to me and made a gesture with her hand, indicating I could go.

"Find a place you are comfortable sleeping, Northman. Your job will begin tomorrow night." I stood and nodded to her before making my way to the door.

"Au demain, Diana."


End file.
